Plan,,,Damn, I've run out of letters!
by RKQS12
Summary: Ritsuka wants to loses his ears. He starts to make up plans labeling them A, B, C, etc. Each time Soubi manages to resist the temptation. Will Ritsuka even have enough letters of the alphabet for plans? How many plans till Ritsuka loses his ears?
1. Plan A: Simply Asking

**Disclaimer: **I, in no way, own Loveless and its characters. Loveless is the property of its author, Yun Kouga. (This will be the only disclaimer in this story).

**-()-**

**Plan A**

Ritsuka stroked his hand through his dark hair and felt the cat ears that marked him as a child. Ritsuka was in his bedroom and sat on his bed. His window was wide open as an invitation to Soubi. Glaring at nothing but the thought of still being marked as a child at age fifteen, Ritsuka grabbed the cell phone Soubi had given him. He stared at it as his hand reached one of his cat ears again.

"Staring at the phone won't make it ring, Ritsuka." Ritsuka jumped at Soubi's voice. Soubi was halfway through the window and the teen hadn't even heard him enter.

"I know. Idiot." Ritsuka huffed, turning his head in fake anger.

"Don't be like that Ritsuka." Soubi said, who was now quite closer than he had been a fraction a second ago. Soubi leaned in and kissed Ritsuka deeply. Ritsuka didn't stop him and he melted into the kiss.

"Soubi," Ritsuka whispered as his boyfriend, fighter, almost lover, whatever you want to call Soubi, pulled away. "Soubi."

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

"Soubi. I want—I need," Ritsuka was on the point of begging as he got closer and closer to Soubi till they were as closer as they could get. "I need you Soubi. I-I need you inside of me."

Soubi looked at the despite teen, searching the teen's eyes. Ritsuka stared back determined. Soubi broke the contact and sighed.

"Ritsuka, you're still too young. I'm sorry." Ritsuka glared at Soubi and then pulled away.

**REJECTED! PLAN A: FAIL**

**-()-**

**A/N **I'm bored and this story popped into my head. I welcome suggestions or even a chapter written and I will give the due credit. Ideas doesn't have to be any fancy.

Review!


	2. Plan B: Ordering

**PLAN B: Ordering him**

Ritsuka glared at Soubi. Plan A, which was simply asking for Soubi, had failed. The number of people around Ritsuka's age with ears was dwindling. He didn't want to be the last one with his ears. Anger welled up in the teen.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled. Soubi blinked and looked at his sacrifice, surprised at the teen's tone. "I, as your sacrifice—your master, order you to take my ears! As my fighter you must carry out every order I give. So take my ears!" Soubi raised an eyebrow.

"Ritsuka, I refuse. You're too young." Soubi said. Ritsuka glared ferociously at his fighter. "I disobeyed. Do you wish to punish me, Ritsuka?"

"I want you to take my ears! What part about that don't you understand?"

Soubi sighed. "I'm sorry Ritsuka. You're still too young—"

"When will I be old enough?" Ritsuka asked. "When? I want to know when. Answer me!" Soubi looked at his sacrifice and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Ritsuka, what's wrong? What's this about?" Ritsuka didn't answer and he just looked at Soubi. "Others at school?" Ritsuka didn't say yes or no. Soubi swatted in front of the teen and held the sacrifice's face up to look into Soubi's eyes. "You shouldn't worry about it." Soubi advised as he still looked at Ritsuka. "You're still my cute, innocent Ritsuka." Soubi petted Ritsuka's cat ears and then got up. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka shook his head while he thought, _So, I'm still too cute?_

**Plan B: FAILED**

**-()-**

**A/N: **Yes, I'm going there. I really don't know what to make of this. The first two chapters were mellow but trust me it will get crazily out of hand and out of character.

Review!


	3. Plan C: Pink Yes, PINK!

**Plan C: Pink (Yes, ****PINK**

_So, I'm too cute? _Ritsuka thought as he looked at his reflection in the mirror of the bathroom in his house. _Soubi thinks my _black _and my _dark_ look is cute? _Ritsuka grabbed a lock of his black hair and eyed his black pants and dark blue t-shirt. _I need to go shopping…_

"Ritsuka!" Ritsuka shut his eyes while biting his lip, hoping his mother wouldn't be violent or insistent on having dinner tonight. "Ritsuka! Dinner!" Ritsuka brushed his hair quickly before grabbed his wallet and running down the stairs. "Ritsuka." The teen looked at his calm mother who had just exited the kitchen. "I made all your favorites. Let's eat."

"Actually, mom, I have something I need to do." Ritsuka said carefully while eyeing his mother cautiously to be able to protect himself if she got violent. His mother's face pinched up and she glared at her son. She ran back into the kitchen and Ritsuka knew that she was going to get something to throw at her son. Ritsuka left the house quickly before his mother could see where he had gone. _Now, I should get shopping. _Ritsuka thought.

-()-

Ritsuka climbed the steps to Soubi's apartment with a large bag filled with clothes that Ritsuka had only dreamed about in nightmares. It wouldn't matter as long as he lost his ears. The teen unlocked the door and, to his relief, Soubi was still at the university he attended. He still had enough time to dye his hair.

-()-

Soubi took a cigarette out of its pack. As Soubi put it in his mouth, getting ready to light it, he sighed; it was his last one. After lighting up, Soubi rubbed the bridge of his nose a he walked up the steps to his apartment. Kio had been nonstop talk all day as they worked on a project; both had joined a graduate art program, the same one too, it drove Soubi up the wall sometimes. All day Soubi thought about Ritsuka and why he was insistent on losing his ears. This only had caused Kio to talk more than usual.

Soubi mindlessly unlocked his apartment and dragged himself in, only planning to put his stuff down and then see Ritsuka. There was no need for that, as Soubi walked in and saw Ritsuka. Ritsuka was—different, very, very, _very_ different, to be put simply. The fifteen year old lay sprawled out on Soubi's bed looking bored. The teen wore a pink T-shirt that read, 'Real men wear pink,' because what other pink shirts would you find in the young men's section, and light sky blue jeans that hugged to Ritsuka's petite frame. Ritsuka had also dyed his hair hot pink.

"Soubi, you're home." Ritsuka said, looking lustfully yet somehow innocent at Soubi. Seeing Soubi's petrified gaze at what he was wearing. "What you don't like it?" Ritsuka asked.

No—no. I just—" Soubi stopped and tried to think of a better way to say what he wanted to get across without hurting his sacrifice's feelings. "I just think you don't look good in pink." He said slowly, hoping it was a safe answer.

"Why?"

"Um—" Soubi was not prepared for a 'why?' "Well, um— pink is a girl color—"

"So, you'd like it better if I was a _girl_ in pink?"

"What—" Soubi stopped and looked around. Soubi went to a window and looked out. He saw two people standing outside. "Ritsuka—"

"Battle?" Ritsuka questioned and Soubi responded with a nod.

"We will get back to this, ok, Ritsuka?" Ritsuka merely nodded and then walked out of the apartment with Soubi behind him.

**Plan C: …Fail? **

-()- 

**A/N **I think this is sort of a dull chapter, but whatever. Starting to get out of character. Um…yeah. I think you can tell what Plan D with be. X)

Review!


	4. Plan D: Girl

**WARNING: **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL PLAY! (Which is probably utterly crap, not good at writing that kind of stuff -.-) READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Also, this chapter contains a small spoiler for volume seven of Loveless. Again, read at your own risk.

-()-

**Plan D: Girl**

After the battle, that Soubi and Ritsuka had won, the only suffering had been the laughter of their opponent whose name was Restless; they had found Ritsuka's pink appearance to be hilarious. After Restless had departed, Soubi gave Ritsuka a quick kiss and embrace. Ritsuka was let down as Soubi left go.

"Now, let's talk." Soubi said, lifting Ritsuka's chin up with his hand. Ritsuka turned his head, embarrassed. He was wearing pink and had dyed his hair pink. The pink dye wasn't washable kind either. Ritsuka mentally kicked himself at the thought of being stuck with pink hair for a while unless he was going to dye it back black. "Ritsuka."

"Never mind alright?" Ritsuka said taking a few steps back.

"Ritsuka—"

"Just drop it! That's an order!" Ritsuka hair on his cat ears and tail was sticking up. With this, Ritsuka ran. Soubi ran after his sacrifice. Soubi had longer legs and he soon caught up with Ritsuka. Soubi stopped the teen by embracing him from behind. Both were puffing from the sudden chase. The older man buried his face in the hot pink hair.

"I just want to know why, Ritsuka. You've been acting weird. Do you really want your ears gone that badly?" Soubi asked, drawing his face from the fifteen-year old's hair. Soubi moved his mouth near a pink cat ear and nibbled on it a little bit. Ritsuka couldn't restrain himself as he let out an audible moan. The nibbling brought Ritsuka back to reality. They were in the middle of the street. A _public_ street.

"Let me go!" Ritsuka ordered. Soubi didn't let go. Ritsuka struggled, yet Soubi didn't let go. Ritsuka turned to look at Soubi who had buried his face in his hair. Ritsuka lifted a hand and slapped Soubi. Soubi let go of his sacrifice in shock. Ritsuka had never stuck Soubi. _Never_. Soubi placed a hand on his redden cheek, looking at Ritsuka just shocked frozen. Ritsuka was surprised at the action he had done himself but he was tired, embarrassed by his appearance, and was irritated that Soubi wouldn't follow orders nor his wishes to lose his ears. "I order that you cannot make contact with me except when there's a battle. I order you not to stalk to me and not talk to my friends. This order shall be carried out till you take me ears. Understood?"

Soubi stood there still in plain shock. When he finally came around, Ritsuka was gone. Soubi walked back to his apartment with his hand still on his cheek. He did not remove it, till he was inside. Soubi lit up a cigarette and sat on the floor. Letting the stick hang in his mouth, Soubi felt around for the tether. Soubi found it. It was an invisible strand of nothing that connected a fighter and sacrifice and only those who wanted to see it could. Soubi could see the connection; it was the size of a piano string. It was starting to fray. Soubi considered giving what Ritsuka wanted before the connection between them broke. If it broke, it'd be hard to be fighter and sacrifice.

-()- 

Ritsuka snuck into the house through his bedroom window like Soubi usually did. His mother wasn't home; her car was gone. Ritsuka's father was hardly ever at home because of his job. Ritsuka replayed what happened that night from the beginning as he sat on his bed. He remembered Soubi's reaction at his pink look.

"_What you don't like it?" Ritsuka asked. _

"_No—no. I just—I just think you don't look good in pink." He said slowly, hoping it was a safe answer. _

"_Why?" _

"_Um—" Soubi started. "Well, um— pink is a girl color—"_

"_So you think I'd be better if I was a _girl_ in pink?" _

That was it. Maybe Soubi would like it better if I looked like a girl. It was a guess, even though he had kissed Ritsuka countless times. Maybe that was just because Ritsuka was his master. Maybe he preferred girls. It had been like that in a manga he read once. That had to be the answer.

Ritsuka, excited, raced to his parents' room. No one was home and hopefully his mother wouldn't notice. He entered the room quietly as if his mother would be waiting in a dark corner of the room. She wasn't there. Ritsuka opened a few of his mother's dresser drawers till he found the one thing that he'd need to look like a girl, a bra. He then proceeded to the closet, hoping to find a skirt of some sort. After rummaging through an old box, he found his mother's old high school uniform. He took it from the box and then made sure the room looked like it had before he had entered. Ritsuka went to his room to ready his appearance.

-()-

Soubi sighed as he put out his seventh cigarette in an ashtray. Soubi was still sitting on the ground and he had got up once to get an ashtray.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka." Soubi whispered for the umpteenth time since he got back to his apartment. "I am a bad fighter." Soubi's cell phone rang. Soubi ignored it. After it stopped ringing, a few seconds past before it started to ring again. After the process continued for two minutes, Soubi threw his cell phone across the apartment.

-()-

"Why won't Soubi answer?" Ritsuka asked himself as he put finishing touches on his make-up that he had taken from his mom's bathroom. Ritsuka looked like a new man, a woman. The high school uniform had a blue peat skirt with a white blue-lined sailor shirt. Ritsuka wore some sandals him mom had bought he that he had never wore before. Ritsuka even shaved his legs to look more like a girl. The fifteen year old's make-up was done heavily. With the bra, Ritsuka had stuffed it with toilet paper.

Ritsuka decided if Soubi wouldn't answer his cell then he'd just have to go to Soubi.

-()-

The knocking at the door had wakened Soubi out of his spiraling depression. Soubi wearily got up and answered the door.

First thing noticed: boobs.

Second thing noticed: skirt.

Third thing noticed: shaven legs.

It was Ritsuka.

Soubi gripped the door for support. He didn't if he should laugh, be scared, or even say anything.

Noticing that Soubi was clueless as to what to say, Ritsuka said, "I thought that you wouldn't take me ears because I was a guy. So, I decided to look like a girl for you." Soubi nodded numbly. "Also, I forgive you. I don't mean the order I gave earlier."

"Ritsuka." Soubi said tenderly pulling Ritsuka closer to him, relieved that Ritsuka wasn't mad at him. _There's nothing wrong with giving him a little bit—a taste. _Soubi thought and then he slammed his sacrifice into the wall. Ritsuka looked up to his fighter, eyes darting around.

_Is he actually going to?... _Ritsuka thought.

Soubi leaned in the kiss Ritsuka, caught Ritsuka's surprised mouth, and softly admitted his tongue. Knowing fully well that Ritsuka would mewl at his next action; Soubi had kissed him to stifle it. The older slid a hand up the blue skirt, one-handedly pulled the boxers down, and grabbed Ritsuka's length.

"Mmpth!" Ritsuka's knees grew weak and he grabbed Soubi's jacket for support. Soubi smiled on the inside; he knew Ritsuka would react like something like this. Soubi picked up Ritsuka with his other hand, placing the said hand underneath Ritsuka's bottom while still not letting the now hardened cock nor releasing the kiss. Soubi walked backward searching for a surface. The back of his knee found the bed and the fighter sat down while drawing his sacrifice into his lap. Ritsuka broke the kiss for air. He looked at Soubi, needy.

Soubi smiled again to himself before kissing Ritsuka again and start to pump his hand up and down the fifteen year old's length. Ritsuka couldn't help but to moan into Soubi's kiss. Being inexperienced, it wasn't very long till Ritsuka came. He came into Soubi's hand which Soubi proceeded to lick off.

Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck and whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ritsuka." Soubi said, stroking the pink hair. "And I don't like girls, Ritsuka. I only love you." Ritsuka blushed and crawled out of Soubi's lap and he sat on the bed. Soubi got up and went to his dresser and took some clothes out that were Ritsuka's, that were for if there was ever an occasion where Ritsuka would need new clothes. As Soubi gave the clothes to Ritsuka, he went up to his sacrifice's ear and whispered, "Hand jobs don't make you lose your ears."

Ritsuka's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka. Do you wish to punish me?" Soubi asked. Anger welled up in Ritsuka but he did not strike Soubi, but just thought he was going to have to come up with better plans.

**PLAN D: FAIL! What will Ritsuka come up with next? **

-()-

**A/N **Hee hee. Next plan/chapter is an idea from a reviewer and Ritsuka's getting more creative. :D

_Reivew!_

(Chapters seem to be getting longer…Or is it just me? Also, the manga Ritsuka is referring to for dressing up as a girl is Gravitation. :P )


End file.
